


Sirius Black Poem

by Gigi



Series: Harry Poemy [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Other, Poetry, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi/pseuds/Gigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will they remember my name?<br/>Have they whispered their tears?<br/>No one morns the mourner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sirius Black Poem

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, ,J. K. Rowling does. Which is a good thing, if I did it would just be porn. This however is not porn, this merely a poem. Enjoy not porn just the poem-y goodness.

~Sirius Black~

Wont someone save me?  
Wont someone see?

Drifting though the darkness.  
I've all but forgotten what I was.  
Now, I can't let go.

If he cries I wont be there to say  
Good-bye..

Will they remember my name?  
Have they whispered their tears?  
No one morns the mourner.

Wont someone save me?  
Wont someone see me?  
I've lost but nothing is gone.  
A body of fresh is torn away.  
But spirit can fly along!

I heard not the cries around me,  
I felt not the stillness 'til it was to late.  
But hell this was my bloody fate.

Will no one, tell him I loved him?  
Will everyone walk away?  
Who will heal him?

Should I stop.  
Disappear?

Wont someone save me?  
Wont someone see me?  
I've walked a path very long.  
Things don't always last.

Yet, who knew it would turn out like this.  
From Dementors' kiss to death's cold touch.  
I've thought of all them all.

I can't walk away from this.  
Yet, I'll scream! To take myself to his knees.  
If I could of just spoken.

Wont someone save me!  
Wont someone see me!  
A ghost walks here.  
Haunting the minds of all the sane.

Darkness!  
It's drawing near.  
Will the light appear?

There were days were passing by  
All to soon I saw them cry!

Now I am lift to say,  
Lift to hear their words.

Couldn't someone save him?  
Couldn't anyone see him?

I've departed.

Into nothing.

 


End file.
